


爱如你像我

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 3





	爱如你像我

爱如你像我 

❀卡鸣，其他人视角

❀原著衍生，时间线四战后

❀有私设 有刀，慎入

❀以上，走着

小樱早上起来就去了井野家的花店，取了昨天叮嘱一定要备好的麦秆菊。

她刚进门，井野就已经站在了柜台边抱着花等她，动了动嘴还是没说话，把花递给了她。

今年的麦秆菊，颜色比起之前的倒是鲜艳了不少，小樱的手抚过花瓣，对着井野笑笑。

古希腊语中，麦秆菊意为“太阳”或“金子”，这一束花，或黄或桔红色，像是金色的太阳带来温暖的味道，十分的好看。

小樱婉拒了井野要和她一起去的提议，独自抱着花穿过木叶的街道。

现在的时间还早，太阳刚刚跃出地平线，整个世界都被笼罩在半明半暗的光影世界里，一只狗趴在街角，看见匆匆过来的小樱睁睁眼又睡去了。

小樱到慰灵碑的时候，毫不意外的看到了鸣人，男孩昔日瘦弱的肩膀如今也扛起了整个木叶，阳光从后面照过来，把他整个人沐浴在晨光中。

小樱紧了紧手里的花，走上前去和鸣人肩并肩的看着碑底部角落的名字。

旗木卡卡西

“哟，小樱，你来了啊。”小樱把花放在墓前，鸣人的早已经放在了那儿，小樱摸了摸那束花，果不其然的有露水，她不着痕迹的握了握自己的指尖才站了起来。

“嗯。你不早也来了吗？”

“啊哈哈哈哈是啊。”鸣人笑笑，摸摸自己的鼻尖。

“你昨天什么时候回来的？”小樱看着鸣人泛青的眼下问他。

“挺早......好吧，凌晨两点半。”刚准备撒谎的鸣人看着小樱捏着的手，顿了顿改口说了实话。

小樱看着碑，听见鸣人的回答没有像往年一样骂他打他，她放弃了死心了，管不了也不想管了。

“卡卡西老师，”小樱轻声开口，“佐井和井野结婚了呢。”

“大家都过得很好，手鞠刚生了一个宝宝，取了名字鹿台。鹿丸虽然一副小孩子好麻烦的表情，但大家都知道他很开心。毕竟丁次喊他下班去吃烤肉，他都急急忙忙的说要回家帮手鞠看孩子。”

“我也很好，佐助也是。他昨晚给我传信说今天赶不回来了，说改天再来，反正每次回来都来看过你，差别不大。”

小樱细细的说着出村里最近的变化，就像是卡卡西还在的时候，他们聚在一起吃饭喝酒谈天说地漫无目的的闲聊。

“至于鸣人这个笨蛋，还是让他自己和你说吧，我终于不用当你们中间的传声筒了呢。”

小樱笑笑，没再开口，只是静静的站在一边。

鸣人看着小樱颤抖的肩膀，抬起手想拍拍她又放下了。他看着慰灵碑，也不说话，两个人沉默的站着，直到太阳从背后爬上了头顶。

“小樱，你走吧，回家吧。”鸣人突然开口，小樱有些反应不过来的转头看他。

“回家吧。”鸣人依旧看着前面没有动，重复了一遍刚才的话。

小樱垂下眼走了，到了墓地边缘却又停了下来，她掩藏起自己的气息，回头看着鸣人。

鸣人独自站在慰灵碑前，宽阔的墓地里，除了他再没有别人。

林间风吹动树叶沙沙作响，鸣人脑后的带子随着风飘起又落回背上，他定定的站在那里，仿佛要和石碑融为一体。

墓前靠放着的六月菊杂着几朵白日菊，被风一吹，滚到了地面上。

鸣人蹲下去，把花从花束中拆出来，一支一支的平放在了地面。终于只剩下最后一朵白日菊，他低下头亲了亲纯白的花瓣，就像是隔着生死给了卡卡西一个亲吻，温柔又绝望。

小樱看到鸣人坐在了没有花的另一边，头轻轻的靠在碑上，表情平和轻松的开始说话，就好像是靠在卡卡西的后背和他喋喋不休的说着无聊的琐事。

“呐，卡卡西老师，很久没来看你了，你是不是应该有点想我了？”

“小樱刚刚不和你说鹿丸当了爸爸吗？他想要我当鹿台的教导老师，我没答应的说。我怎么做得了鹿台的老师呢？我没你那么聪明没你懂得多也没你温柔细心......果然还是你当老师比较称职的说。”

“明年吧，小樱和佐助就要结婚了吧。你看看，你躺在这里连自己学生的婚礼都参加不了，多可惜。我们的卡卡西班啊......终于有人要结婚了。”

“小樱等佐助这么多年，也是真不容易，好多次我都想劝她说你要不换个人喜欢，只要不喜欢佐助其他人都可以的。小樱揍了我一顿，又抱着我哭。女孩子真的好难懂，叫她放弃吧，她咬牙切齿的说绝对不要，可扭头又哭，真是搞不懂的说。”

“纲手婆婆也很好，五年多过去了，五大国的关系也没有变得恶劣，大家都生活得很幸福呢，你也一样对不对？”

鸣人伸出手摸摸石碑上的名字，刻刀的痕迹从指腹擦过，经过时间的打磨变得光滑，第一次摸到的棱角都被阳光雨露磨得圆润了。

鸣人笑笑躺下，看着头顶蓝色的天空，几朵云飘在风里，时聚时散。

“小樱说，我的事情就让我来告诉你，可我好像也没什么好说的。我过得也挺好的，纲手婆婆给我派的任务都有好好的完成，我有听你的话尽量避免受伤。但是你也知道的，现在除了佐助，也没几个人打得过我了。啊啊，我知道你肯定要说我自大、暗箭难防什么的，我有好好注意啦。”

这个季节的阳光不过分灿烂，照在身上有种暖暖的味道，鸣人说着把自己蜷起来，面朝着慰灵碑，闭上了眼。

“真是和平啊。”

小樱悄声离开了，回去的路上在团子店遇见了牙、志乃和雏田，看样子也是刚刚结束了任务，雏田欲言又止的看着她。

小樱笑笑说鸣人也回来了，就是还在慰灵碑，人没事，挺好的。

牙的表情不是很好，小樱也没有多说什么，也没有嘱托不要去打扰鸣人，这种时候大家都分外的有默契。

小樱路过居酒屋，想了想进去提了两瓶清酒去了井野家里。她到的时候，佐井正好回来，看见小樱倒也没有惊讶。

三个人把酒提到院子里，那里有一棵很大的樱花树，过了花季光秃秃的支着树杈，偶尔有鸟儿上去歇脚，很快又飞走了。

小樱坐下来就开始一杯杯的喝，也不说话，井野看着心急怕她喝伤了身，按住了她的杯子。

“呐，井野，你知道鸣人是什么时候开始喜欢卡卡西老师的吗？”小樱没有挣开井野的手，她看着杯中树枝和天空的倒影，语气失落的问她。

“十六岁吧？”井野想了想，十六岁的鸣人回村里来，不管他做什么，卡卡西都始终陪着他。

哪怕是他提出了要去求雷影不杀佐助这样荒唐的想法，卡卡西都没有拒绝，而是尽可能的去满足他。

小樱摇摇头，拿开她的手说，“是13岁。”

佐井和井野都震惊了，卡卡西是在三个人忍者学校毕业那一年成为他们的指导上忍老师的，那一年，小樱、佐助、鸣人都才12岁。而小樱说，鸣人在13岁就喜欢上了卡卡西，那么早？

“但是，小樱，那时候鸣人不是，不是一直说喜欢你吗？”井野和佐井对视一眼，她抓住小樱的手问她。

“哈，鸣人那个笨蛋，他傻得分不清自己到底喜欢谁啊。”

“他以为他喜欢我，我开始也以为他喜欢我，大家都以为他喜欢我。可我后来想着他看我的表情哪里是喜欢我该有的样子？”

”真正的喜欢是藏不住的啊。”小樱说着笑起来。

“他啊，总是嫉妒卡卡西老师只教佐助一个，和佐助逞凶斗气。他围着卡卡西老师问，为什么不带着他，还把他扔给惠比寿，虽然后来遇到了自来也大人。”

“他，可从没因为我这样过。”小樱给佐井和井野斟了酒，自顾自的说下去，“鸣人他，虽然一直都吵吵闹闹的没脑子的模样，但其实他很少给别人添麻烦不是吗？”

“让别人真正为难的事为难的话，他从来都没有强求过。”

佐井听了想想点了点头，他见到的十六岁的鸣人，就是这样一个男孩子，有活力、阳光、自信却又有分寸，和他的忍道一样，说到做到，勇往直前，总是给大家带来向着未来奔跑的力量。

他就是被这样的鸣人唤醒的，回到人间，重新感受阳光和温暖。

“他们都以为我走了，我本来是走了的，手链掉了回来找的时候恰巧的就听到了。”

那个时候的鸣人，因为营养不良而瘦小的个子仰着头委屈的和卡卡西抱怨，眼里有的可不仅仅是对老师的崇拜。

小樱当时就明白了，鸣人哪里是喜欢她。

他是喜欢了别人还蒙着自己。

三个人一边喝酒一边聊天，酒很快没了，佐井放下杯子站起来说他出去再买点回来，井野点点头，他拿起钥匙就出了门。

其实鸣人回村子的时候他就知道了，他知道今天鸣人肯定会回来，他用忍法放出了老鼠在各个门等着。

在整个木叶都安静睡着的时候，鸣人披星戴月的抱着一束花进了南门。

佐井早早的出门去了慰灵碑，远远的看着碑前的鸣人。他应该是回家换了身衣服洗了个澡，这才去看的卡卡西。

奔波的狼狈，他还是舍不得让卡卡西看到。

“井野，你还记得佩恩攻击村子那会儿，卡卡西老师死了吗？”小樱趴在桌上，胳膊遮住了脸。

“嗯，记得，丁次后来告诉我了。卡卡西老师，是为了救他才耗完查克拉死的。”

“卡卡西老师刚复活来找了师傅，发现师傅没事之后，就带着蛞蝓大人去找鸣人了。虽然卡卡西老师真正死亡的时间不长，可也只有他说的要去接鸣人回来。大家都在欢庆鸣人打败了佩恩拯救了木叶，都说鸣人是英雄......”

“只有卡卡西老师，心疼鸣人。在他眼里，鸣人即使在战斗上比他厉害了，终究还是个孩子，需要他的肩膀。从那之后，卡卡西老师，一直一直的在默默守护着他，在鸣人要倒下的时候支撑他、鼓励他。”

“他，沉默的、强大的、又温柔的爱着鸣人。”

小樱的眼泪掉到桌子上，打湿了鬓发，井野沉默着不说话。

鸣人在那次之后就和卡卡西告白了，他们很平常的在一乐吃拉面，鸣人突然的就和卡卡西说，“呐，卡卡西老师，和我在一起吧！”

然后卡卡西拒绝了。

后来小樱问起卡卡西为什么要拒绝的时候，卡卡西看着街上的灯光轻轻的开口，“小樱，鸣人是要成为火影的哟。”

嗓音低低的，温柔得像是自言自语，和着晚间的凉风送到了小樱的耳边。

“卡卡西老师，就是这样给一个人啊。”井野拍拍小樱的背，轻轻的顺她散在桌上的发丝安慰她。

和佐井一起回来的不仅有酒，还有已经是火影辅导官的鹿丸。他扯着衣领进来的时候，小樱已经趴在桌面上醉到睡着了。

鹿丸佐井和井野，慢慢的喝着酒，三个人谁也没有说话，默契的保持着沉默。

他们三人之中，唯有井野对卡卡西和鸣人不那么熟悉，她进屋先拿了毯子出来给小樱披上，这才又坐下。

樱花树的树杈，撑在他们头顶的天空，把澄澈的蓝色切散，卡卡西老师走的时候，也是这样的天气吧，美好得不懂痛苦。

和带土打的那一场，向着脱力的鸣人去的扦插之术，危急时刻雏田舍命保护鸣人，宁次努力到最后回天还是差两支，最终被赶来的卡卡西挡下。

鸣人脸上的惊惶、痛苦和难以置信瞬间爬满了他脏污的脸庞，鸣人颤着手接住卡卡西倒下的身体，除了抱着卡卡西，他什么都做不了。

卡卡西嘴角的血溢出来，滴滴的砸在地上，鸣人语无伦次的喊着小樱，仿佛抓着最后一根救命稻草一样的疯狂的喊她。

“鸣人......冷静点......”卡卡西虚弱的出声，他费劲的抬起手想要摸摸鸣人的头，半途就垂了下去，只好动动靠在鸣人肩膀上的头，蹭蹭他的脖颈，“老师啊，最...喜欢你了。”

“所以，一定要好好的......和大家一起活下去啊。”说完，卡卡西的头就无力的垂下了。

这个结局大概是带土也没有预料到的吧，鹿丸叹了口气又给自己倒了一杯酒。

木叶重建之后，鸣人很听纲手的话，出任务也不再那么的冒冒失失，回了木叶偶尔会和他们一起吃饭。

蔬菜和水果也不再抗拒，冰箱里的食物常常清理。

不再老吃拉面，学会了做饭。最先学会的就是卡卡西爱吃的茄子味增汤和碳烤秋刀鱼。

他常常去第三训练场，也时常在忍者学校那个秋千旁的树上，看看学生看看伊鲁卡。

只是喝醉的时候，会喊一声卡卡西，只有一声。

村里的老人说，一个人的名字若是被喊得太多，人就算是死了也能感受到，这就是言灵，言之有灵。

于是鸣人连思念都不敢太重，怕扰了他的安眠。

鹿丸知道，鸣人会成为下一任火影，继续保护村子保护同伴。

他会和第四次忍者大战一样，无畏的站在所有人的前方，背负所有的伤痛坚定的前行，就和这片天空一样，雨后总会迎来晴朗的阳光。

小樱梦见了那年拒绝了鸣人的卡卡西老师，把装满蔬菜和水果的篮子给她，让她帮忙带给鸣人。

卡卡西老师一边给她一边说，“他老是不吃蔬菜对身体不好，我四年前骗他说不吃蔬菜长不高，所以我送过去的他都老老实实的吃了。但是最近嘛......”

就这样，小樱当了好一段时间的传声筒和快递员，帮卡卡西给鸣人送过青菜送过水果也送过牛奶。

帮着检查过家里食物的保质期，过了期的都悄悄的换成了新买的。

还忽悠大和队长请过鸣人去吃一乐拉面，拉着牙和志乃去鸣人家里玩。

一阵风突然刮进院子，吹落了小樱身上的毯子，她茫然的抬起头，风撩着不知哪里的树叶卷上了天空，悠悠荡荡的飘远了。

抛却这一切，

晴朗的天终将来临，

而故事依旧未完待续。

End.

最后老规矩说一下花语

麦秆菊：永恒的记忆、刻画在心 

六月菊：别离 

白日菊：永失我爱

以上，最终解释权归我，全是瞎写。

生活在继续，所以即使是巨大的悲痛，鸣宝也不能一直外显的沉溺不可自拔。

痛苦和悲伤依然还在他的心里。

他会经常想起卡卡西，或者说是和卡卡西一起渡过的时间一直陪着他，穿堂风一样的环绕着他。

就像老卡，经历了同班的接连死亡，更甚是自杀在自己手里，然后师父和师母本是迎接新生命的降临，一夜之间全没了。

他也依旧坚定的保护着木叶，向着未来前进，所以鸣宝也会这样。

故事穿堂而过，爱如你像我。

  
End.


End file.
